FIRST : Snow
by florianon.98
Summary: Hanji menanti salju. Tapi, Levi mengatakan bahwa salju hanyalah dongeng. Maka, Hanji bertekad untuk mengajak Levi menikmati salju pertama lelaki itu. ... For Levi's Birthday.


A Shingeki No Kyojin Fanfiction

Disclaimer :

Shingeki No Kyojin Hajime Isayama

All characters belongs to Hajime Isayama.

 ** _FIRST : Snow_**

 **[Terinspirasi dari sebuah official art dari WIT Studio dan sebuah headcanon di Tumblr.]**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanji memandangi hamparan padang rumput dari bukit dekat bangunan markas. Sambil menikmati hembusan angin dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya, yang menerbangkan helaian rambut. Dinginnya angin semakin menggigit, perempuan itu merapatkan jaketnya.

Kemudian ia menghela nafas pelan. Sorot matanya menunjukkan sedikit kekecewaan. Ada sesuatu yang telah ia nantikan sejak lama, yang sayangnya sampai saat itu belum muncul keberadaannya.

"Kau memikirkan apa, Hanji?" tanya Erwin ramah, menyadarkan sosok perempuan yang pandangannya sedari tadi mengarah pada padang rumput.

"Euh, itu... Salju terlambat turun..." cengir Hanji sambil merapikan helai rambut yang menutupi wajah.

Levi mendekat sambil memandang datar. "Kau masih percaya pada dongeng bodoh itu? Ingat umur, Kacamata Sialan."

Hanji mengerutkan dahi. Erwin malah terkekeh mendengar respon lelaki tak semampai itu.

"Dongeng bodoh? Hah? Aku tak salah dengar nih?"

Levi melirik sinis pada perempuan itu.

"Salju itu hanya ada di dalam dongeng-dongeng bodoh. Mana mungkin ada awan putih yang jatuh sampai ke tanah? Itu hanya karangan tukang bual saja." balas Levi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hanji dan Erwin.

Lelaki pirang mengulum senyum, menahan tawa. Apalagi saat melihat raut wajah Hanji yang terlihat gusar dan tak terima pernyataan Levi tadi.

Perempuan itu berjalan cepat menyusul lelaki tak semampai itu. Mengerucutkan bibir sambil menatap tajam. Dengan cepat tangan kirinya meraih lengan lelaki itu. Menariknya kuat-kuat, tak peduli ia akan dihajar Levi nantinya.

"Kau bilang salju itu dongeng?! Heh! Ku beritahu ya, Cebol! Salju itu nyata! NYATA! Tiap tahun aku melihatnya, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" tegas Hanji menatap Levi tajam. Lelaki itu kembali melirik sinis.

"Itu cuma khayalan kekanakanmu, Kacamata Sialan." balas lelaki itu sambil menyentak lengannya, membuat pegangan tangan Hanji terlepas paksa.

Kedua mata Hanji melotot di balik kacamatanya.

Dari kejauhan, Erwin benar-benar menahan tawa saat menonton tingkah kedua rekannya yang menurut lelaki itu menghibur. Di belakangnya, Mike dan Nanaba datang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Mereka rusuh lagi?" tanya Mike, memandang heran pada dua insan berbeda tinggi itu. Erwin mengangguk sambil terkekeh senang.

Nanaba ikut terkekeh. "Astaga! Kali ini karena apalagi?"

"Levi tak percaya salju. Padahal Hanji menyukai salju. Kalian tebakan apa yang terjadi kemudian." jawab Erwin sambil terus menonton Levi dan Hanji yang sedang berdebat.

Nanaba menyengir senang. "Lagi-lagi bahasan tak penting. Dasar mereka berdua."

Mike, yang asalnya pendiam, mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Nanaba.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan padaku, Kacamata Sialan." tantang Levi sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan didepan dada. Hanji mengeraskan rahang, menahan amarah yang sudah di puncak.

"Kalau sekarang jelas tidak mungkin, Cebol! Kau pikir aku dewa yang bisa memunculkan sesuatu begitu saja, hah?!" balas Hanji, yang tentu saja tak bisa membuktikan salju secara langsung. "Yang jelas, salju akan turun dari bulan Desember sampai Februari! Itu pasti!"

Levi mendecih. "Nyatanya, sekarang sudah tanggal 8 Desember, dan tak ada salju bodohmu itu sedikitpun."

"Sekarang ini masih awal Desember, dan Desember itu masih panjang! Makanya ku bilang tadi, salju terlambat turun, Cebol!" Hanji menggeram gemas. "Lagipula, tahun lalu pun salju baru turun tanggal 13!"

Levi mengabaikannya, berjalan menjauhi Hanji yang masih mengoceh soal tanggal turunnya salju tiap tahunnya. Levi risih saat Hanji mulai merapalkan berderet-deret angka yang membuat pendengarannya terganggu.

"Hei, hei! Levi! Kita belum selesai! Jangan seenaknya kabur dong!" teriak Hanji menggelegar, lagi-lagi mengganggu pendengaran Levi, sambil berlari kecil menyusul lelaki tak semampai itu.

Menahan kekesalan yang sedari tadi dipendam, cekatan Levi meraih kerah baju Hanji dan menariknya keatas hingga tubuh itu terangkat. Membuat Hanji melotot kaget dan ketakutan.

"Kau benar-benar pengganggu, Mata Empat sialan. Kau membuang waktuku untuk perdebatan tak penting." desis Levi sambil menatap kejam pada Hanji. Tapi dasar perempuan itu, ia malah membalas tatapan Levi.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu untuk meladeni ocehanku, hah?"

Kesabaran Levi sudah diambang batas.

Tepat sebelum ia nekat mencekik Hanji dan Hanji bersiap menendang tubuh Levi, Erwin sudah merengsek memisahkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Hanya salju dan kalian sampai sejauh ini?!" desah Erwin sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sedikit menyesal karena tak melerai mereka sejak tadi.

Levi melirik malas pada lelaki pirang itu. "Gara-gara si Bodoh ini." desisnya, melepas cengkraman pada Hanji. Perempuan itu mencebik.

Setelah itu dia berlalu begitu saja, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Meninggalkan Hanji yang masih menahan kesal, dan Erwin yang menghela nafas.

"Huh! Dia dulu tinggal di belahan dunia mana sih? Bisa-bisanya tak percaya salju! Memangnya si cebol itu tak pernah melihat salju?" cerocos Hanji setelah tubuh Levi menghilang dari pandangannya.

Erwin kembali menghela nafas, melirik Hanji sekilas.

"Salju tak pernah sampai ke kota bawah tanah, Hanji."

Seketika Hanji menoleh pada Erwin. Matanya membulat.

"Saat musim dingin tiba, mereka hanya mendapat dingin yang menggigit. Saat musim panas, mereka harus menahan gerah." jelas lelaki pirang itu. "Jadi, wajar saja Levi tak percaya adanya salju. Dia tak pernah melihat dan merasakannya."

Hanji mendengus sebal. Memukul tubuh Erwin sembarang tempat.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih?!" serunya sambil menggeram.

Erwin menyengir. "Habisnya, lucu melihat kalian bertengkar. Jarang-jarang juga kan?"

Hanji menepuk keningnya sendiri.

*

Nanaba memandang geli pada Hanji yang kini memeluk tubuh sendiri sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Sudahlah, Hanji. Habisnya juga kau langsung emosi begitu."

"Habisnya, mana aku tau kota bawah tanah tak mendapat jatah salju. Erwin juga tak cerita." keluh perempuan bersurai coklat itu.

Nanaba terkekeh. "Bukankah kau sudah pernah kesana? Ku pikir kau sudah tau."

Hanji masih memanyunkan bibir, merapatkan selimut lalu memainkan ujungnya. "Cuma sekali, dan sebentar. Lagi pula, kalau aku bertanya ke penduduk sekitar bakal langsung ketahuan kalau aku berasal dari atas. Rencana Erwin bisa berantakan."

Nanaba mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hanji menghela nafas pelan. "Menemui Levi dan meminta maaf. Apapun risikonya nanti." tekadnya.

*

Hanji menolehkan kepalanya, ke kanan dan ke kiri, bergantian. Mencari-cari satu sosok yang mengilang dari markas sejak pagi tadi, sehabis 'pertengkaran' mereka.

Ia kembali menelusuri jalan setapak, menjelajahi hutan kecil dekat markas, sampai menyibak-nyibak semak-semak yang ia temui. _Mungkin saja dia tertidur dibalik salah satu semak_ , pikir Hanji.

"Dimana sih si cebol itu? Mau minta maaf saja seribet ini." keluhnya sambil terus mencari lelaki itu.

Perempuan itu mulai lelah berjalan. Kedua kakinya pegal. Ia sudah berjalan sangat jauh. Memutari halaman markas, menelusuri padang rumput bersemak-semak, hingga menjelajahi hutan. Tapi sosok itu belum terlihat juga.

Sambil kembali menyapu sekitar dengan matanya, Ia menghela nafas pelan. Merasa amat bersalah. Khawatir ucapannya soal salju itu menyakiti perasaan Levi. Khawatir Levi sedih karena tak pernah melihat salju seumur hidupnya. Khawatir Levi kembali berduka sebab tak bisa melihat salju bersama Isabela dan Farlan. Khawatir bila Levi akhirnya membenci salju. Khawatir...

Sapuan mata Hanji terhenti pada sosok yang duduk bersila membelakanginya. Sosok dengan postur yang ia ingat betul. Senyum merekah seketika di wajahnya.

Itu Levi.

Duduk sendiri, sepertinya menikmati kesendirian, terlihat sedang mengelap 3DMG miliknya.

Hanji terkekeh senang. "Dasar clean freak!"

Mengendap-endap, ia mendekati lelaki itu. Memilih jalur yang berpotensi tak menimbulkan suara. Matanya bergantian mengawasi gerak Levi dan jalur yang ia pilih. Sambil merapal doa dalam hati agar Levi tak segera menyadari kehadirannya.

Semakin mendekat, senyum Hanji makin merekah. Levi seperti tak menyadari keberadaannya. Atau malah tak peduli? Hanji pun tak peduli.

"Ketemu!" seru Hanji senang, sambil melompat ke samping tubuh Levi. Memamerkan senyum termanis yang ia punya.

Levi melirik sekilas, dengan pandangan tak peduli. Kembali beralih mengelap 3DMG miliknya.

Perempuan itu mengerjapkan kedua mata. Menunggu respon Levi lainnya. Tapi nihil. Lelaki itu seakan menganggap Hanji benda mati yang tak perlu dipedulikan.

"Levi..."

"Pergi sana." usir lelaki itu dengan nada datar.

Hanji mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aku mau minta maaf, Levi." ucap Hanji sambil menatap lelaki itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal tadi. Aku tidak tau kalau salju — "

Levi mendecih. Membuat kalimat Hanji terpotong.

"Jangan ganggu, Mata Empat Sialan. Pergi sana." sahut Levi dingin. Mata Hanji memicing.

"Tapi aku harus minta maaf padamu! Aku benar-benar menyesal." desah Hanji, menunduk. Levi kembali melirik sekilas. Namun tak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun setelah itu.

Hanji kini duduk bersila di hadapan Levi, sambil mencabuti rumput yang bersebaran. Sesekali memainkan kerikil yang ia temukan dibalik rerumputan. Membiarkan hening menemani mereka berdua.

"Aku akan terus duduk disini, mengekorimu, sampai kau mau mendengarkan maaf ku." lirih Hanji, saat menyadari Levi terus berkutat dengan acara lap-mengelapnya. Masih tak peduli kehadirannya.

Levi masih diam. Hanji jadi ikut diam. Hanya kedua tangan yang bergerak.

Angin dingin kembali berhembus kencang. Menerbangkan rerumputan kering, melayangkan dedaunan yang jatuh sisa musim gugur. Helaian coklat dan hitam milik keduanya ikut tertiup. Dan Hanji merapatkan jaket pada tubuhnya.

"Maaf." lirih Hanji. Rasa tak nyaman menyusup dadanya. Dia sering didiamkan Levi begini, dan ia merasa biasa saja. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Dan dia khawatir Levi mendiamkannya terus menerus.

Sedetik, dua detik ... satu menit berlalu. Levi tak merespon. Hanya mengubah duduknya.

Hanji gelisah. Ia bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Haruskah Ia pergi saja dan minta maaf lain kali?

Beberapa buah kerikil diraihnya, diputar-putar dalam genggamannya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Levi, berharap lelaki itu melirik sedikit kepadanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disitu?" Levi bersuara.

Hanji segera menoleh pada Lelaki itu, memandang lekat sambil mengerjapkan kedua mata.

"Sampai kau mau mendengar permintaan maafku dan memaafkanku."

Levi melirik sekilas, lalu mendengus.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu." ucapan lelaki itu nyaris tak terdengar.

"Huh? Kau barusan bilang apa, Levi?"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sejak tadi." ulang lelaki itu.

Mata Hanji membola, mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya.

"Benarkah? Sejak tadi? Tadi kapan?" pertanyaan menyerocos begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Sejak tadi. Setelah pertengkaran tak bermanfaat tadi. Aku tau kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa kota bawah tanah tak membuka akses untuk salju masuk kesana. Padahal kau sudah pernah ke sana sekali. Jadi ku maafkan kau." ucap Levi santai, tanpa perasaan. Hanji mencebik kesal.

"Kau memaafkan ku karena kebodohanku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Hanji kembali sebal.

"Tch! Sudahlah! Pergi sana! Lagi-lagi kau menggangguku!" usir Levi lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan terus disini sampai kau mau mendengar maafku dan memaafkanku. Itu berarti aku akan pergi setelahnya." terdengar helaan nafas Hanji. "Dan, ya. Aku akan pergi. Kembali ke markas."

Perempuan itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya, mulai melangkah. Baru beberapa langkah tapi kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lelaki itu.

"Eh, kau tidak kembali ke markas?" tanya Hanji kemudian. Sambil memperhatikan Levi yang entah sedang memandang apa.

"Levi?"

Lagi, tak ada respon dari lelaki itu.

Akhirnya, Hanji kembali menuju tempat Levi. Memilih mendudukkan diri disamping lelaki itu.

Levi melirik malas.

"Kenapa kau kesini lagi, hah?"

"Menemanimu." balas Hanji singkat. Ikut memandang ke arah padang yang dipandang lelaki itu.

Levi mendengus.

"Kau itu, jangan terlalu sering sendirian. Nanti diculik peri jahat lho." celoteh perempuan itu.

Levi mendengus.

"Dongeng bodoh lagi."

Hanji tertawa.

"Iya, yang satu itu memang dongeng bodoh." Ia menoleh pada Levi. "Soalnya aku tak suka melihatmu sendirian terus. Apalagi menghilang sampai sejauh ini."

"Oh ya. Kenapa kau mengusirku sekaligus membiarkan aku menunggu responmu?"

Levi mendengus, memilih mendiamkan perempuan itu.

"Ayo pulang, Levi." Hanji menarik pelan lengan lelaki itu akhirnya, tak tahan dengan ketiadaan respon.

"Ayo pulang ke markas. Ini sudah semakin gelap, lho." perempuan itu menggoyang-goyangkan lengan itu. "Ayo dong. Sebelum ketahuan Komandan Shadis dan dimarahi habis-habisan."

Setelah kalimat itu berakhir, Levi berdiri.

*

"Ssstt... ssstt... Erwin! Erwin!" bisik Hanji pelan sambil mendekati lelaki pirang yang sedang berkutat dengan beberapa berkas.

"Hm? Ada apa Hanji?"

"Tanggal lahirnya Levi berapa?"

"Desember." jawab Erwin singkat.

"Tanggalnya?" tanya Hanji lagi.

Lelaki pirang itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku tak hafal."

Hanji menghela nafas, kecewa.

"Tapi, mungkin ada di bundel kertas sebelah sana." ucap Erwin sambil menunjuk pada salah satu lemari.

Buru-buru Hanji menuju lemari yang ditunjuk Erwin, mencari-cari bundel kertas yang dimaksud.

"Kalau tak salah, yang paling tebal. Kertas paling atas tertulis Rekrut Baru."

Hanji mengangguk cepat, lalu sigap mencari bundel yang dimaksud. Dengan cekatan kedua tangannya meraih bundel-bundel yang ada, mengeceknya satu per satu, kemudian menumpuk kembali bundel yang tidak dimaksud.

"Ah! Dapat!" soraknya pelan saat matanya menemukan satu bundel tebal bertulis Rekrut Baru di atasnya. Terburu ia membuka lembaran demi lembaran kertas, menekuri satu per satu nama yang terlihat.

"Levi, Kota Bawah Tanah, 25 Desember. Ah, sebentar lagi!" ucapnya antusias. Erwin menoleh pada perempuan itu.

"Tiga hari lagi ya? Bertepatan dengan Festival Natal pula. Siapa sangka ya?" sahut Erwin sambil terkekeh.

Hanji mengangguk. "Sayang, dia belum pernah merasakan ulang tahun semarak yang dirayakan bahkan oleh seluruh negeri." seloroh Hanji, lalu tergelak sendiri. Erwin kembali terkekeh.

Perempuan itu lalu mengembalikan bundel tadi ke tempatnya semula.

"Kau mau memberi hadiah?" tebak lelaki pirang itu. Hanji mengangguk mantap.

"Aku ingin membuat kesan yang baik untuk ulang tahun pertamanya di sini," Tanpa sadar Ia menoleh ke arah jendela, memandang langit di luar sana. "dan membuatnya bisa lebih mengikhlaskan kepergian Isabel dan Farlan."

Erwin tersenyum teduh. "Ajak aku untuk menyiapkannya. Aku juga ingin membuatnya lebih nyaman disini."

Hanji tersenyum senang. Di kepalanya, sudah muncul nama barang apa saja yang mungkin akan disukai Levi.

*

Dua hari sebelum puncak hari Festival Natal tiba, sudah menjadi tradisi bahwa tiap prajurit mendapat jatah libur selama 6 jam untuk melihat pasar Natal. Jalanan alun-alun kota menjadi ramai, penuh oleh penjual dan pembeli yang memeriahkan pasar. Ada banyak hal yang dijual dan dipamerkan disana, tentu saja dengan berbagai potongan harga yang menggoda.

Siang itu Hanji, Nanaba dan Henning mendapat jatah. Tentu saja mereka bertiga langsung menyerbu pasar Natal, melihat-lihat sekaligus mencari barang yang bisa dijadikan kado saat puncak Festival Natal nanti.

"Apa yang kau beli, Hanji?" tanya Nanaba penasaran saat melihat Hanji keluar dari salah satu kerumunan. Henning sudah sibuk mengintip barang yang sudah Hanji selipkan di balik jaket.

"Sesuatu~ " cengir Hanji iseng. Nanaba dan Henning seketika tergelak.

Tak lama, mereka berpisah. Berpencar mencari barang yang masing-masing incar.

Hanji terus berjalan santai, sambil matanya memperhatikan tenda-tenda tempat berjualan. Sambil merapal harapan agar Ia bisa segera menemukan hadiah yang tepat untuk lelaki itu.

Langkahnya malah terhenti di depan sebuah kedai bir. Di depan kedai itu terpampang informasi potongan harga yang fantastis, membuat Hanji benar-benar tergoda. Tanpa banyak menimbang, Ia memasuki kedai itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Ia keluar dari sana dengan wajah ceria. Membawa sebuah bungkusan yang dihias pita warna biru tua dan merah tua.

*

Sambil berjalan santai, Levi memperhatikan sekitar. Disampingnya, Erwin mengawasi tiap barang yang teertangkap penglihatannya, mungkin saja disana ada barang berguna yang cocok dijadikan hadiah natal.

Levi mendengus. Ia bukannya senang berada diantara keriuhan pasar itu. Malah, Ia ingin sekali memaki-maki mereka yang dengan meriahnya membuat acara festival seheboh itu sedangkan penduduk kota bawah tanah masih saja terpaksa menahan lapar dan dingin yang menusuk.

Teringat dirinya yang harus mencuri terus-terusan untuk bertahan hidup. Juga, teringat dirinya yang merasa bersalah karena menyeret Farlan dan Isabel ke dalam dunia kriminal.

Pikirnya, lebih baik uang-uang untuk biaya festival diberikan pada penduduk kota bawah tanah agar mereka bisa hidup lebih sejahtera. Membuat mereka merasa sederajat dengan penduduk atas, meski sedikit.

 _Tch! Mana mau mereka!_ batin Levi, memandang sinis pada tiap yang Ia lihat.

Ia mulai malas melanjutkan langkah, namun Ia masih punya hati untuk tetap menemani Erwin yang masih sibuk mencari barang. Paling tidak, Ia tau niat Erwin mengajaknya itu baik.

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak saat melihat sebuah pohon besar tinggi, yang berdiri menjulang di tengah pusat alun-alun. Ada dekorasi putih yang menghiasi pohon itu. Seperti kapas putih yang ringan, memberi nuansa dingin.

 _Apa itu ilustrasi salju?_ tanya Levi dalam hati. _Apa salju itu nyata?_

Levi memandang agak lama pada pohon berhias replika salju, yang kemudian menciptakan selintasan tanya.

 _Sebenarnya, salju itu apa? Apa rasanya memegang salju? Bagaimana rupa salju itu? Apa Isabel dan Farlan akan antusias saat melihat salju?_

"Levi. Kau mau membeli sesuatu?" Erwin menyentuh bahunya, menyadarkan Levi dari lamunan tanya.

Lelaki tak semampai menoleh, lalu menggeleng. "Entahlah. Tak ada yang menarik buatku."

Erwin mengangguk-angguk. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kita kembali ke markas saja." ucapnya, lalu melangkah menuju markas. Levi mengikuti.

Ngomong-ngomong soal salju, entah kenapa terlintas wajah Hanji dalam pikiran lelaki itu. Ia penasaran, apa yang membuat perempuan itu menanti salju? Memangnya apa istimewanya salju? Yang Ia tau, salju dan musim dingin hanya menyusahkan saja karena memberi dingin yang menggigit.

Tapi, kenapa Hanji menyukai salju?

*

"HOOOAAAAAHHHHMMM"

"Astaga Hanji! Tutup mulut dong kalau menguap!" tegur Nanaba sambil melempar sebuah bantal kecil tepat ke arah kepala perempuan bersurai coklat itu. Bantal kecil berhasil mengenai kepala Hanji. Tapi dia tak peduli. Malah menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tak gatal, lalu mengucek kedua mata.

"Ngantuk. Lelah. Lapar" lirihnya, lalu menatapi berlembar-lembar kertas di hadapannya. "Kenapa sih Komandan Shadis masih memberi tugas di malam natal? Harusnya kan malam ini bakar-bakar daging, bukan bakar otak dengan berbagai dokumen menyebalkan ini!" keluhnya kemudian.

Nanaba terkekeh pelan. "Risiko."

Hanji mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kalau saja kau tak cinta mati pada titan-titan 'imut'mu itu, pasti kau tak perlu mengerjakan laporan penelitian itu, Hanji." komentar Henning dari balik bantal. Ia sudah berbaring sejak tadi, melingkupi diri dengan selimut tebal, bergelung nyaman dengan hangat pelukan selimut.

"Iya deh iya." sahut Hanji sambil mengucek mata lagi. Ia menegakkan duduknya, lalu kembali menulis laporan dan merangkap kertas dokumen.

Nyala api kecil di dalam lampu minyak kembali membesar. Bergerak seirama perputaran udara di balik gelas kaca lampu minyak. Membuat suasana jadi temaram. Suasana yang nyaman untuk tidur.

Nanaba dan Henning sudah lelap dalam tidur mereka. Hanya terdengar sayup-sayup suara nafas, bergantian dengan suara angin malam dari luar.

Hanji masih setia duduk menghadap meja. Berhadapan dengan jendela besar kamar itu. Sesekali Ia memandang keluar jendela saat Ia lelah menunduk. Memandangi warna kusam alam, khas musim gugur dan musim dingin.

"Semoga malam ini salju mulai turun." bisiknya pelan. Menatap langit penuh harap.

Ia kembali menekuri pekerjaannya. Membolak-balik kertas pelan-pelan, nyaris tanpa suara, tak mau mengganggu tidur kedua rekannya.

Entah berapa lama Ia disitu, sampai dirinya merasa dingin semakin menggigit. Padahal Ia sudah melapisi tubuh dengan baju tebal dan selimut. Kini kakinya yang sudah terbalut kaus kaki mulai merasa dingin.

 _Tak biasanya_ , pikir Hanji.

Iseng, Ia memperhatikan keluar jendela. Dilihatnya titik-titik putih yang berjatuhan dari langit.

Kedua matanya membola.

Nekat Ia membuka jendela, yang seketika angin dingin menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya, diikuti serpihan-serpihan putih.

Hanji bersorak dalam diam. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya.

"Salju!" bisiknya senang dengan wajah berbinar. Seketika kantuk dan lelah hilang, berganti rasa antusias dan semangat.

Buru-buru Ia meninggalkan meja, membuka lemari, meraih jaket. Tak lupa jam saku dan sebuah bingkisan Ia lesakkan ke dalam kantong jaket. Lalu keluar dari kamarnya penuh semangat.

"Harusnya Erwin belum tidur. Dia pasti masih mengerjakan laporan. Levi dan Mike pasti masih bermain catur. Aku yakin kamar mereka belum dikunci." monolognya, sambil bergegas menuju area kamar prajurit pria. Masa bodoh. Dia tak peduli melanggar aturan malam. Ia harus segera menemui Levi dan menariknya keluar.

Tak lama kemudian, Ia sampai di depan pintu kamar Erwin. Ada sedikit celah pada pintu, dan cahaya yang berasal dari dalam. Hanji tersenyum senang. Tebakannya tak salah. Pintu didorong perlahan, membuat ketiga penghuni kamar itu menoleh pada pintu.

"Hei, Hanji, untuk apa kemari?" tanya Mike, dengan tangan yang memegang pion catur berwarna putih. Erwin ikut menoleh pada Hanji. Levi mendengus saat melihat kehadiran makhluk berkelamin berbeda itu.

Tapi Hanji malah menyengir lebar.

"Salju." bisiknya senang. "Salju pertama sudah turun."

Erwin dan Mike menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Itu tirainya dibuka dulu dong. Kalau ditutup terus begitu, mana mungkin salju nya terlihat." ujar Hanji sambil mendengus. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Levi. Dengan wajah penuh semangat Ia menarik paksa tangan Levi, memaksa lelaki itu berdiri, lalu menariknya menuju pintu. Tak lupa ia meraih jaket paling kecil di gantungan.

"Ayo lihat salju pertamamu, Levi!"

Sentakan kuat membuyarkan senyum Hanji. Ia menoleh, dan dilihatnya Levi menatap tak suka.

Tapi dasar nekat, Hanji kembali meraih lengan Levi, menggenggamnya erat, lalu menariknya keluar kamar itu. Paksa.

"Tch! Aku tak butuh melihat salju, Mata Empat! Apalagi sekarang." ucap Levi dingin, tapi tak dihiraukan Hanji. Seakan perempuan itu tak mendengar apapun dari lelaki itu.

"Ayolah! Kubuktikan kalau salju itu nyata, Levi! Apalagi, ini salju pertamamu!" bisik Hanji senang.

"Tch! Selarut ini? Kau gila, Mata Empat!" lelaki itu menarik lagi lengannya. Tapi genggaman Hanji terlalu erat. Sangat erat.

Lagi, Hanji tak peduli perkataan Levi. Melangkah. Genggamannya berpindah dari lengan menuju telapak tangan lelaki itu. Menggandeng.

Levi ingin menyentak kembali tangannya, melepas genggaman, gandengan itu. Risih. Ia risih dengan kehadiran Hanji yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu sering.

Namun, tiba-tiba Ia rasakan ada hangat yang menjalar tangannya yang sedari tadi dingin. Hangat yang membuat nyaman. Hangat yang mengingatkannya sejenak bahwa Ia tak sendiri, tak lagi sendiri. Membuatnya lupa akan keinginan menyentak melepas gandengan tangan.

Ia baru tersadar saat Ia lihat Hanji sedang hati-hati membuka pintu utama bangunan asrama. Kedua mata lelaki itu mengerjap cepat. Heran sendiri dengan ketidaksadarannya yang tak menyadari bahwa Ia membiarkan Hanji menggandeng tangannya sampai pintu utama.

Saat pintu mulai terbuka, udara dingin luar langsung menyerbu masuk. Membuat lelaki itu menggigil tak karuan. Lalu Ia teringat, Ia tak memakai jaket. Diliriknya sebuah jaket yang tersampir di lengan Hanji. Ia mendesah lega. Paling tidak Ia tak akan mati kedinginan nanti.

Lirikannya berpindah pada senyum antusias Hanji. Ya, Hanji yang berdiri menyamping mengintip salju dari celah pintu, merasakan sensasi angin dingin yang menerobos. Membuat Levi tak habis pikir. Untuk apa perempuan berkacamata itu malah asik berdiri di depan celah pintu? Dasar orang aneh, batin Levi.

Tak lama kemudian, Hanji membuka lebar pintu. Menoleh pada Levi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Silahkan! Salju pertama Anda, Tuan Pemarah!"

Levi mengerjapkan mata. Bingung dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Gelap, bercampur putih yang menutupi daratan. Kelabu, yang memberi kesan suram. Yang terlihat membosankan di mata Levi.

Sepanjang mata memandang, benar-benar hanya ada warna hitam di langit dan putih di daratan.

Levi bingung. Inikah sisi lain dari dunia? Dunia dengan warna amat membosankan seperti ini tak pernah Ia bayangkan. Selama ini, Ia pikir warna dunia kota bawah tanah sudah sangat membosankan. Ternyata, dunia kota atas juga menerima warna yang membosankan.

Lelaki tak semampai melirik Hanji di sebelahnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat amat antusias dibalik gelapnya malam. Rambutnya mulai dihinggapi serpihan salju, memberi kesan unik menurut Levi.

"Indah kan, Levi?"

 _Hah? Indah?_ batin lelaki itu. _Apanya yang indah?_

"Membosankan," jujur Levi. Hanji menoleh bingung. "warnanya."

Hanji tergelak.

"Bahkan orang membosankan sepertimu bilang warna musim salju ini membosankan ya?" ucapnya, diikuti tawa yang nyaris lepas. Levi mendelik tajam.

"Tapi indah, kan? Suasana yang berbeda dengan musim lainnya. Kesan suram, membuatku berpikir bahwa dunia pun tak selamanya ceria. Sama seperti manusia." ucap Hanji, sambil memandang jauh.

Levi melirik perempuan itu dari ujung matanya. _Kenapa nada suaranya terasa sendu?_ tanya lelaki itu dalam hati. _Apa perempuan kelebihan ekspresi itu pernah bersedih juga?_

Pikirannya terlalu terpaku hingga (lagi-lagi) tak menyadari bahwa Hanji sudah tak disampingnya. Perempuan itu sudah berjalan agak jauh di depan, sambil asik menginjaki tanah yang berselimut salju tebal. Kemudian berjalan mendekati Levi sambil membawa salju di kedua tangannya.

"Levi! Kau harus memegangnya!" serunya ceria sambil menyodorkan setangkup salju pada lelaki itu. Levi mengernyit.

"Ayo, Levi! Kau harus memegangnya!" Hanji mulai memaksa. Ia merapatkan tubuh pada lelaki itu sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya yang penuh salju ke tangan Levi.

Sungguh lelaki itu mulai penasaran dengan tekstur salju. Penasaran akan sensasi saat menyentuhnya. Tapi di hadapannya adalah Hanji, yang responnya kadang di luar dugaan. Ia malah membayangkan perempuan itu tertawa-tawa saat melihat raut wajahnya nanti saat pertama kali menyentuh salju.

Angin dingin kembali menusuk kulit. Seketika Levi teringat bahwa Ia sama sekali tak memakai jaket. Hanya sweater tebal pemberian salah satu donatur Chousa Heidan dan kaus hitam yang melindungi tubuh tak semampainya. Ia butuh jaketnya untuk bertahan di udara dingin. Ia terlalu beratensi pada perempuan itu sampai lupa keadaan diri sendiri.

"Hei, Mata Empat."

Wajah perempuan itu langsung menghadap Levi.

"Sini jaketku. Aku bisa mati beku."

"Heeeehhh? Jaketmu — " Hanji tersentak, lalu menoleh pada lengannya. "Bodoh! Kenapa masih kusampir sih?" rutuknya sendiri. Buru-buru Ia mengambil jaket itu, dan memakaikannya pada Levi secepat kilat. Tak peduli pada Levi yang terdiam kaku saat tubuh Hanji begitu dekat dengannya, memakaikan jaket itu pula.

"Astagaaa... Kau pasti kedinginan..." ucap Hanji khawatir.

 _Tch! Sejak tadi, Bodoh!_ umpat lelaki itu dalam hati. Namun kemudian hal yang tak disangkanya muncul.

Hanji memeluk tubuhnya lembut.

Menyalurkan hangat yang memberi nyaman.

Levi terdiam di tempat. Kedua matanya melebar.

Ia tak pernah menyangka Hanji akan memeluknya seperti ini, karena selama ini Hanji selalu memeluknya kasar macam preman pasar yang menyambut teman satu geng.

"Maaf ya, Levi. Maaf membuatmu kedinginan." ucap perempuan itu tulus. Hati Levi menghangat. "Apa perlu kita kembali ke dalam saja, lalu menghangatkan diri di depan perapian?"

"Tak perlu, Bodoh." balas Levi akhirnya. Berusaha menghindari kedua mata Hanji. "Kau sendiri masih ingin menikmati salju pertama tahun ini, bukan?"

Hanji mengangguk senang. Lalu menyadari sesuatu. "Kau mau menemaniku, Levi?" tatapannya begitu polos ke arah Levi.

Lelaki itu nyaris tersedak.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawabnya cepat. "Tapi daripada nanti mengetahui kau melakukan hal gila, lebih baik ku awasi kau." ucapnya ketus. Hanji terkekeh.

"Baiklah, Tuan Pemarah. Terserahmu saja." ucapnya sambil berjongkok, mengerok setangkup salju yang menyelimuti permukaan tanah. Menyodorkannya pada lelaki itu. "Nah, tadi kau belum menyentuhnya kan?"

Ragu, Levi memberanikan diri menyentuh salju untuk yang pertama kali. Sambil menunduk memperhatikan bentuknya. Seketika dingin menyetrum kulitnya.

"Dingin." komentarnya. Hanji tersenyum hangat."Kupikir teksturnya akan seperti kapas."

"Tapi, tidak buruk." tambahnya.

Saat kepala menegak, kedua matanya malah bersirobok dengan mata coklat milik Hanji.

 _Navy Blue_ bertemu _Sienna_.

Saling mengunci, sejenak. Menikmati warna yang berbeda dengan warna kelam alam malam itu.

Cepat-cepat Hanji memalingkan wajah.

"Salju itu sebenarnya membosankan. Juga, sedikit merepotkan." ujar Hanji tiba-tiba. "Tapi, entah kenapa aku selalu tertarik. Dan rindu merasakannya."

Levi mulai mendengar penuh minat.

"Ada kesan misterius yang membuatku penasaran. Membuatku ingin menyelami lebih jauh. Tapi, sampai sekarang aku belum paham. Aku belum berhasil menyelaminya lebih jauh." lanjut Hanji. Lalu Ia menoleh pada Levi.

"Kau tau, kau itu mirip salju, Levi. Kau itu punya aura kelam. Kau misterius. Kau membuatku penasaran." jujur Hanji. Levi membeku.

"Aku ingin jadi mentari yang hangat di musim dingin. Supaya bisa mencairkan dinginmu, supaya — "

"Kau mulai melantur, Mata Empat." potong Levi, sambil menguasai diri agar tak merasa canggung dan aneh dengan kalimat-kalimat Hanji. Tapi, baginya kalimat-kalimat Hanji memang aneh. Membingungkan. Dan ... menakutkan?

Mata Hanji mengerjap-ngerjap. Merasa tersadar. "Ah iya. Sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk." Perempuan itu malah mendekatkan diri pada lelaki itu. Hingga tubuh mereka menempel.

Levi merasa berat pada bahu kirinya. Ya, Hanji dengan seenaknya malah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh lelaki itu.

Tanpa disadari Levi, Hanji melirik pada jam saku. Lalu tersenyum lega.

"Hei, Levi," panggil perempuan itu. Levi berdeham ringan.

"Tanggal bulan lahirmu kapan?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Mata Empat."

Hanji terkekeh.

"Katakan sajalah." balasnya pelan. Levi mendesah malas.

"Tch. Kau tak perlu tau. " jawab lelaki itu ketus.

Terdengar tarikan nafas dari Hanji.

"Hmm... Begitu ya?"

Levi tak peduli. Ia mulai merasa pegal pada bahunya.

Saat Ia bersiap menyentak bahu, kepala Hanji menegak.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Levi."

Nafas Levi nyaris terhenti.

 _Apa itu barusan?_

"Sudah pukul 00.03. Ini sudah tanggal 25 Desember, Levi. Selamat ulang tahun."

 _Kapan terakhir diriku mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun? Memangnya siapa lagi yang betul-betul ingat tanggal bulan lahirku selain diriku dan Ibu?_

 _Dan, darimana Ia tau tanggal bulan lahirku?_

"Oh ya. Ku harap kau menyukainya." lanjut Hanji lagi, sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan berpita biru tua dari saku jaketnya. "Aku tau proposal mu soal pengajuan teh ditolak Komandan Shadis."

Levi merasa tubuhnya kaku. Ada rasa tak percaya yang mendera.

Hanji masih terkekeh melihat Levi tertegun saat bungkusan itu terbuka.

"Seharusnya kau tak menghamburkan uangmu untuk ini." ucap Levi, dengan nada terdengar ketus.

Tapi sungguh. Bukan itu yang ingin Levi katakan. Sungguh Levi ingin mengucap beribu terima kasih. Ia masih tak percaya di umurnya yang tak lagi muda, Ia masih mendapat kehangatan di hari ulang tahunnya. Kehangatan yang telah lama terenggut sejak Kuchel tiada...

Namun, lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakannya. Membuat lelaki itu bingung sendiri.

Bukannya tersinggung, Hanji malah tergelak.

"Benar dugaanku, Tuan Pemarah. Mulut dan hatimu itu tidak sinkron." kekehnya. Levi menatap tak mengerti.

"Sorot matamu menunjukkan bahwa kau berterima kasih. Tapi mulutmu malah mengatakan sebaliknya. Dasar kau ini." jelasnya. Mata Levi membola. Sejak kapan Hanji sepaham ini tentangnya?

"Hei, Levi. Mau sampai kapan kau diam? Ayo main lempar-lemparan bola salju saja." Hanji kembali terkekeh. Kedua tangannya sudah sibuk membuat bola salju.

"Tch! Tidak sudi! Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar!" desis Levi sambil memutar tubuh, menuju pintu utama.

PUUKKKK

Satu bola salju mengenai punggung lelaki itu. Ia segera menoleh, dan Hanji menahan tawa jauh di belakangnya.

"Sialan kau, Mata Empat!" desis Levi, kemudian mengambil segenggam salju, membentuknya cepat, lalu melemparnya ke arah Hanji.

*

"Mereka lama sekali." komentar Mike sambil memainkan jambangnya.

"Yha, kau benar. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan." desah Erwin diantara selimut dan bantal. "Bermain lempar-lemparan salju, mungkin?"

"Hanji, ya. Levi? Aku tak bisa membayangkannya." ucap Mike sambil memandang langit-langit kamar.

"Mau kita tunggu sampai kapan? Aku benar-benar mengantuk." Kedua mata Erwin sudah amat sayu.

"Haaah, dasar Hanji Zoe."

*

Cekatan, Levi membalik tubuh Hanji, lalu memiting pelan kedua tangannya. Mengunci hingga perempuan itu tak berkutik.

"Kena kau, Sialan." desisnya. Tubuh Hanji ditarik hingga benar-benar menempel dengan tubuhnya.

Hanji meronta hebat. Dia tak siap.

"BERHENTI LEVI, JANGAN LAKUKAN ITUUU!!" Hanji menahan teriakan. Wajahnya pucat. Panik tak terkira. Ia ingin menendang, tapi posisi Levi di belakang dan menyulitkannya. Tapi dari situ Ia jadi tau bahwa dalam keadaan apapun, di bidang _hand-to-hand combat_ , Levi memang sulit ditaklukan.

Ia kembali meronta kuat-kuat. Berharap kuncian Levi merenggang. Dia tak siap dijitak Levi. Terakhir kali dijitak, warna merah kebiruan di dahi bertahan sampai sehari semalam. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Telunjuk kanan Levi sudah berada di depan dahi. Hanji menatap ketakutan. _Selamat tinggal jidad tanpa lebam_ , batinnya pilu.

"Bersiaplah." suara Levi begitu rendah. Mengerikan. Menakutkan. Seketika Hanji menutup mata, memejam amat kuat.

TUK

Hanji membuka kelopak mata. Terheran. Jitakan Levi tak terasa sakit.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk ucapan dan kadonya, Hanji Zoe." bisik lelaki itu, tepat di sebelah telinga kanan Hanji. Suara yang biasanya dingin bernada ketus, kini terdengar melembut.

"Eh?"

Pipi Hanji merona seketika.

 **Pinginnya aku kelarin dan publish pas tgl 25 Des kemaren, cuman ada prioritas lain.**

 **Semoga kalian sukaaa**

 **With love,**

 **Fildzati ️**


End file.
